Francfort, Festhalle, 13 oct 2002
Cet article relate mon expérience vécue lors du concert de Prince au Festhalle, à Francfort en Allemagne, le 13 octobre 2002 lors de la tournée One Nite Alone...LIVE. Contexte La tournée One Nite Alone dans sa partie européenne se situe en octobre 2002, c'est à dire pile un an après la sortie de l'album The Rainbow Children sur lequel elle est basée en grande partie. A cette époque, le coffret One Nite Alone...LIVE qui retrace la partie américaine de la tournée datant d'avril - mai 2002, n'était pas encore paru. Prince n'était pas venu en Europe depuis l'année 1999, lorsqu'il donna quelques shows surprise pour la sortie de ''Rave Un2 The Joy Fantastic''. Sa dernière tournée en tant que telle remonte à décembre 1998. La tournée One Nite Alone a lieu à l'époque du NPG Music Club, le site web à abonnement lancé par Prince en 2001. A travers ce site, il était possible d'obtenir des billets de concert en prévente. Ces billets permettaient l'accès aux soundcheks, c'est à dire les balances / répétitions d'avant concert. Ces soundchecks prenaient généralement la forme de mini-concerts en session improvisée, pour un public restreint. Les membres du NPGMC disposaient d'une fosse réservée, juste devant la scène, et accédaient à la salle environ deux heures avant le public doté de billets traditionnels. L'autre particularité du NPGMC était de proposer l'accès aux soirées d'après concert, qui pouvaient parfois donner lieu (avec un supplément) à des aftershows de haute tenue. Le membre du Club pouvait accéder gratuitement à ces soirées, et y convier un guest qui payait un tarif préférentiel lui aussi (de l'ordre de $15). Le public général était autorisé à entrer aux afterparty seulement s'il restait de la place disponible, ce qui était rarement le cas. Aux vues de la qualité musicale attendue pour cette tournée il nous fallait absolument faire plusieurs shows, et donc voyager dans d'autres pays. Les premiers concerts de la tournée ont lieu au Royaume-Uni, avant de débuter sur le continent par le show de Francfort. Cette ville située à environ 700 km de Paris, nous a semblé idéale comme premier lieu de rencontre avec Prince en 2002. Avant le show Nous partîmes au petit matin du 13 octobre 2002 depuis Noisy le Grand, à quatre personnes dans la voiture et avec l'excitation et l'allégresse propres à toute journée d'avant concert. Une fois sur l'autoroute A4, direction l'Allemagne pour un road trip de 700 kilomètres. La météo étant correcte, nous roulâmes à bonne allure jusqu'aux autoroutes allemandes et leurs portions à vitesse non limitée. L'occasion de gagner du temps et de constater que même à 150 - 160 km/h il y avait toujours des gens plus pressés que nous. Nous arrivâmes sur Francfort vers 13h30 sans aucun incident. On se gare dans une petite rue non loin de la salle, qui fut trouvée assez facilement. A notre grande surprise il n'y avait absolument personne devant ! A l'intérieur du hall, nous trouvâmes de quoi nous restaurer et alors fut bénie la monnaie unique européenne, qui venait juste d'entrer en vigueur en janvier précédent, et dont nous avons l'occasion de tester les bienfaits pour la première fois. Plus besoin d'aller trouver du change ou de se rendre à un distributeur automatique de billets avec un taux d'échange astronomique, il fut possible de nous sustenter avec l'argent en notre possession depuis la France. Une fois cela fait, nous faisons négligemment le tour du bâtiment et c'est là que nous tombons sur une file d'attente de fans déjà constituée ! Une vingtaine de fans a peine sont présents. D'après les informations obtenues des shows précédents en Grande-Bretagne notamment, nous savions que la file d'attente était organisée avec des numéros d'ordre. Le staff du magazine Uptown se chargeait normalement de cela, mais ils semblent qu'ils ne participent pas au show de Francfort. Les numéros permettent de quitter la file pour faire une pause, ou d'aller chercher à manger, puis de retrouver sa place ensuite. Les fans sont relativement peu nombreux et arrivent par petits groupes. Au total, il devait y avoir 150 à 200 personnes pour le NPG Music Club dont une quinzaine de français tout de même. Il faut dire que Francfort n'est pas nécessairement la destination la plus courue pour un concert de Prince, les shows en France, en Belgique ou en Grande Bretagne attirant sensiblement plus de monde. Vers 15h15 les caisses s'ouvrent pour la distribution des laminates réservés aux membres du NPG Music Club. L'organisation est parfaite : on récupère le laminate et notre bracelet en papier après une vérification d'identité et de notre nom sur la liste. On nous emmène en petits groupes vers une salle intermédiaire, juste devant les portes d'entrée. Une longue file d'attente se forme derrière nous. C'est là que fut le moment le plus ennuyeux de l'expérience. Il est à peine 16h00 et nous devrons rester ainsi pratiquement jusqu'à 18h00, debout car personne ne s'est assis... Vers 16h30 les premiers coups sourds de la batterie de John Blackwell résonnent à travers les portes, mais il n'est pas possible d'identifier un quelconque morceau. A 17h50 les portes s'ouvrent mais la sécurité ne nous laisse pas encore entrer. La foule se tasse et la pression est forte. Finalement ils nous guident par petits groupes jusqu'au lieu du soundcheck. Le soundcheck Lorsque nous entrons, Prince et l'ensemble du groupe sont déjà sur scène. Prince nous tourne le dos et jamme a la basse sur le beat de Pop Life. Sentant probablement que nous sommes là, il exécute le thème de 777-9311 puis stoppe tout. Pas un mot d'accueil. Le soundcheck semble très studieux. Personne n'ose parler dans la foule, à part quelques interjections auxquelles Prince répond avec un peu d'humour. Maceo Parker vient au bord de la scène, les fans l'apostrophent. "Laissez Maceo tranquille", dit Prince, "vous ne voyez pas qu'il travaille !". Ca jette un froid, mais on a le sentiment d'être dans le secret des Dieux alors on attend patiemment la suite. Plusieurs essais sont faits sur Pop Life et Raspberry Beret, puis Prince descend de scène et se met derrière nous à la console de mixage. Le NPGMC est disposé dans une fosse séparée du reste de la salle. C'est royal, et la fosse n'est pas remplie donc il y a de l'espace. On a pu se placer sans soucis. Prince donne des ordres aux musiciens par micro HF dans leur casque. Donc on entend rien, on voit juste chacun des musiciens exécuter un solo de test. Prince finit par remonter sur scène, il prend sa guitare et exécute Beautiful Strange, puis Bambi. Les versions sont bonnes sans être extraordinaires. Ca tourne sans fioriture. Puis Prince passe au piano et débute une version jazz inédite de Don't Play Me. Quelle claque ! Les arrangements sont très jazzy, à l'instar de la version récente faite sur The Ballad Of Dorothy Parker. Avec les cuivres, ce titre sonne trop bien ! "Quelle heure est il ?" demande Prince. Presque 19h00. Il déclame alors quelques vers du morceau Muse 2 The Pharaoh : "oh... you know... it takes... a while... for me..." (to do my hair) ce qui signifie qu'il doit aller se coiffer ! Puis il disparait. Il fut habillé d'un pull beige, d'un bonnet assorti et d'un long manteau gris foncé. On aurait dit qu'il venait de Sibérie. En conclusion, une expérience de soundcheck assez pauvre pour Francfort, si on la compare avec les retours que nous avions eu de la tournée américaine ou des premières dates en Europe. Le moment fort reste la version de Don't Play Me piano/jazz, en dehors de cela Prince n'a quasiment pas parlé avec le public. Le soundcheck a duré au total 55 minutes. Le show Après l'entrée du public, le show débute par un solo de John Blackwell auxquels se rajoutent Rhonda Smith et Renato Neto. Sur le morceau d'entrée The Rainbow Children, Prince donne d'emblée toute la mesure de son talent : grimaces, bras en l'air, pas de danse. Tout y est, c'est superbe. Prince et tous les membres du groupe (y compris le technicien Takumi) sont en costard très classe. Grosse surprise a la fin du morceau avec un enchainement direct sur Pop Life !! Le public commence a remuer dans la salle. Puis vient Xenophobia. Ce titre est absolument mortel sur scène... quel groove de Rhonda, quelle patate des cuivres ! Et ce Blackwell (que je vois pour la première fois) est un véritable seigneur à la batterie, il jongle avec ses baguettes et on se dit qu'il a au moins huit bras sans quoi c'est pas possible. Durant l'interlude musical de ce titre, Prince fait monter un garcon et lui pose la fameuse question "do you want to give or to receive ?", un gimmick qui se faisait déjà sur la tournée américaine. Le garçon répond "to give" (donner) évidemment, et il redescend de scène pour laisser la place à une demoiselle, à qui Prince offre un solo de guitare. Pas de Muse 2 The Pharaoh ce soir... mais on passe direct à Money Don't Matter 2-Night ''dans une version absolument superbe, magnifiquement jouée, dans une vibe jazzy / piano. Le public du Festhalle est aux anges. Arrive un ''The Work méchament funky, par rapport aux versions déjà connues en live il ajoute beaucoup d'effet et de "start-stop". La fille montée sur Xenophobia est toujours sur scène et Prince lui demande d'enlever son manteau et de danser. Mais elle n'est pas tres douée alors il lui demande de redescendre. Prince a manifestement envie de danser ce soir ! Il est d'ailleurs d'humeur assez joyeuse et va tout faire pour faire bouger la salle. Le morceau terminé, Prince passe voir chacun de ses musiciens. Il revient au piano et dit "cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici !". Le truc semble complètement improvisé. Prince débute Purple Rain alors qu'il avait dit 10 minutes avant qu'il ne le ferait pas. D'ailleurs un des leitmotives de cette tournée est de ne pas jouer les hits d'antan. C'est vraiment sincère et inattendu. La version est mortelle, jouée a la guitare et avec les bras qui se balancent. Le public participe formidablement. Vers la fin, Prince en profite pour prêcher un peu mais ce n'est pas grave. La suite, c'est 1+1+1 is 3 avec concours de danse (5 garçons puis 5 filles), version bien groovée et agrémentée d'allusions à Housequake et Love Rollercoaster mais ce titre old-school ne marche pas très bien ici et seule la fosse NPGMC reprend le oooh-oooh-oooh classique. Il est donc abandonné assez vite. Vient alors Sign O The Times... la version est géniale, et le solo de guitare psychédélique de la fin trop mortel. Tel un Hendrix de la grande époque, Prince branche des effets sur sa guitare et les sons sont complètement transformés... il la fait changer de position et d'orientation (ce qui module le son) puis il la pose délicatement sur le sol... on a l'impression que la guitare est en train d'agoniser doucement... Prince quitte doucement la scène. Grandiose. Take Me With U et Raspberry Beret sont l'occasion de moments très sympas en plus les versions sont chouettes. Les premières 90 minutes du show se terminent avec The Everlasting Now qui est le final idéal. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais les lumières ne se rallument pas et la salle remarque que le piano de Prince est glissé au centre de la scène. Sur ce segment du show, on ne peux pas dire qu'il s'agisse d'un piano medley comme sur la tournée Lovesexy. C'est un truc beaucoup plus théatral. Prince s'est changé : il a remis le pull beige du soundcheck et des boots affreuses à franges et portant des logos dorés du NPG. Les versions de Adore, The Most Beautiful Girl In The World, Condition Of The Heart ''et ''Diamonds And Pearls sont superbes. Grosse surprise ensuite car Prince part sur Delirious... on pensait qu'il avait fait toutes les versions possibles de ce titre et bien NON. Le groupe rejoint Prince pour The Beautiful Ones (superbe version), puis Nothing Compares 2 U (bien), et un sublimissime The Ladder. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Prince n'a jamais chanté cette chanson avant car elle a une force incroyable. Ceci dit, il ne chante que les refrains et c'est l'occasion d'un quasi gospel avec toute la salle. Starfish And Coffee est bienvenu, et Sometimes Its Snows In April laisse tout le monde à genoux. Après un nouveau break, Prince revient pour un Days Of Wild ahurisssant où il joue de la basse (toutefois assez discrètement). Amusant : il dit qu'il a besoin de son chapeau pour être funky ! Takumi le technicien part alors le chercher, mais il revient bredouille. Prince est contrarié. Il laisse sa basse à un autre technicien et sort de scène pour revenir avec une sorte de bandana. Takumi réapparait quelques secondes plus tard avec un chapeau de cowboy beige assorti au pull de Prince. Après quelques secondes, le chapeau ne tient pas et il tombe, Prince décoche un coup de pied dedans et le chapeau fera le bonheur d'un membre du NPGMC ! Le show n'est pas terminé car Prince enchaine ensuite avec Peach, une version pleine d'énergie et bien longue. Elle forme un bon final une fois encore, mais il y aura ensuite Anna Stesia... quel bonheur de réentendre cette chanson, la version est simple mais très bien jouée et laisse tout le monde dubitatif. Ensuite c'es vraiment fini, le show a duré 2 heures 40 minutes. Sortie du show Dans la salle, une afterparty est annoncée pour le club 910 East alors que tout le public est encore présent ce qui laisse envisager une vraie cohue. L'adresse du club a été donnée en allemand, langue que je ne parle pas du tout, fort heureusement des fans anglophones ont pu nous aider à la trouver sur mon GPS portable. D'après les infos, le club est minuscule. Nous devons retourner prendre la voiture et nous dépêcher. Sur la route, une myriade de taxis vont dans la même direction que nous. Il est presque plus facile de suivre le flot de voitures que les indications du GPS avec les noms de rues en allemand. A un moment, on croise le bus de Prince avec les musiciens, et on le dépasse en mordant sur la voie de tramway. On aperçoit Candy Dulfer à l'intérieur qui nous fait des signes. Une fois sur place une file de 50 mètres de long est déjà formée, et l'entrée s'avère difficile. Heureusement notre contact local, Jean Pierre, connait du monde et nous pouvons squatter dans les dix premiers mètres. La fille a l'entrée hurle que seuls les membres avec un laminate ''rentreront... et les guest seulement en deuxième temps s'il reste de la place. La haine pour mes compagnons de voyage ! La bousculade est inévitable car tout le monde (membres du NPGMC, guests potentiels et fans locaux) se mélange. On subit une grosse pression de foule. Mais après une demi heure nous réussissons à entrer. L'afterparty A peine entrés, on comprend tout de suite qu'il n'y aura pas d'aftershow ici car l'endroit n'est pas adapté. Une fois la cohue de l'entrée calmée, je ressort du club un instant pour aller chercher Cédric mon "guest member". Il a pu entrer mais en payant 15 euros. Le DJ du Paisley Park, Dudley D, est là et passe du Prince mais aussi du funk et du trip hop. Nous patientons dans une salle en écoutant son mix. Il travaille avec des vinyles uniquement, et à un moment il passe le titre ''Mad qui n'existe pas dans ce format. Grands collectionneurs que nous sommes, nous ne résistons pas à l'envie d'aller regarder de près de quel vinyle il s'agit... Une fois à proximité du poste DJ, nous constatons qu'il a bien Mad ''en vinyle en label blanc façon test-pressing. A vrai dire, il a en format vinyle tous les titres du NPGMC et bien d'autres comme ''Poom Poom ou Slave. Remarquant nos yeux ébahis, à la fin du morceau il fait mine de nous tendre le disque... avant de le ranger dans sa collection. Taquin va ! Je reste près des platines à admirer le travail du DJ, et j'ai eu raison car quelques secondes après surgit Trevor, le garde du corps personnel de Prince. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas loin. Quelques instants après, Prince arrive par une minuscule porte derrière la console de mixage du DJ. Il lui donne un CD intitulé It Ain't Over... LIVE. Ils passent le titre Joy In Repetition ''ce qui casse un peu l'ambiance parmi les gens qui dansaient. Prince n'a pas été annoncé et restait très discret. Il est a nouveau en costume très classe et regarde attentivement les réactions de la salle, puis petit à petit il se fait repérer et tous les fans se pressent et bougent dans sa direction. Du coup je suis aux premières loges à quelques centimètres de lui. Seule la console du DJ nous sépare. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué cette moue caractéristique que l'on peut voir dans le film ''Purple Rain, la bouche légèrement pincée et les yeux un peu effrayés. On ressent près de lui son étonnante fragilité qui contraste fortement avec son aisance sur scène. Prince décide de changer lui même la plage du CD mais il se trompe de bouton sur l'appareil ce qui coupe net la musique et rend le DJ très angoissé. Il y a un gros blanc, plus de musique pendant quelques secondes avant que le disque ne redémarre avec Alphabet St toujours extrait du même CD. Le son est phénoménal. A la fin du morceau, Prince récupère le CD et fait semblant de la balancer dans la foule. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait le faire !! Mais non, il le remet dans sa poche. Puis il s'en va par une porte dérobée et c'est fini. Il est à peine 1h30 du matin et selon nous il ne se passera vraisemblablement plus rien. On décide alors de quitter l'endroit. Retour sur Paris Encore échaudés par cette expérience, nous sommes prêts à faire le voyage retour immédiatement. C'est donc parti pour 700 kilomètres d'autoroute, mais il faut avouer que le retour fut bien plus difficile que l'aller. Nous sommes évidemment fatigués, et comme nous roulons de nuit et arrivons au petit matin il faut aller jusque Paris déposer mes compagnons à une station de métro avant que je puisse retourner dans ma banlieue. Cette expérience allemande a contenu un grand nombre d'émotions positives même si Prince était quelque peu en mode automatique à certains moments. Le fait d'accéder pour la première fois au soundcheck, de vivre un show excellent, puis une course poursuite dans Francfort jusqu'à l'afterparty nous ont fourni suffisamment de souvenirs pour marquer ce concert d'une pierre blanche. Et dans un sens, tant mieux s'il n'y a pas eu d'aftershow, cela aurait été difficile à gérer et nous aurait obligé à rester sur place jusqu'au lendemain ce que nous n'avions pas prévu. Et une semaine plus tard, nous remettions cela à Anvers, le 18 octobre ! Musiciens :''' '''John Blackwell : batterie Renato Neto : claviers Rhonda Smith : basse Candy Dulfer : saxophone Maceo Parker : saxophone Greg Boyer : trombone Set list : The Rainbow Children Pop Life Xenophobia Money Don't Matter 2-Night The Work, Part 1 Purple Rain 1+1+1=3 (incl. Housequake et Love Rollercoaster) Sign O The Times Take Me With U Raspberry Beret The Everlasting Now Piano medley : Adore The Most Beautiful Girl In The World Condition Of The Heart Diamons And Pearls Delirious Le groupe revient sur scène avec Prince : The Beautiful Ones Nothing Compares 2 U The Ladder Starfish and coffee Sometimes It Snows In April Days Of Wild Peach (incl. It Ain't Over jam) Anna Stesia Catégorie:Mes concerts Catégorie:2002